Digimon guardians
by digi next gen
Summary: seven kids are chosen to go to save from evil king kakoromon from taking the seven stone that belong to the original guardian of the digital world they make some friends and a heck of a lot of enemies they will do it to save the world or will they fail?
1. download mayuki hitkatashi!

**hi guys sorry for that right now i am trying fix up the story**


	2. On my way to the clubhouse

Hi guys now fixing up my story you can read and do polls anyway en-joy! p.s my bad for spelling. unhuh-may hey!(getting mad)-me

* * *

May P.O.V

Hi my name is Mayuki Hitkatashi iam 12 years old. so this is me and my friends story i will tell how it started.(it because it my p.o.v right now.) i was just wakeing up from a weird dream, get up may, that my sister momoko Hitkatashi or just momo she 8 years old.

Oh almost forgot everybody calls me may." i just need five more minutes."i said. "ok if you don't wake up you will be sorry." momo said. "alright,alright." i said. sighs then yawns."lets go downstairs."i said. "yay!"momo shouted but first let me change clothes,i said as i see her with a tan tank top with the pegause,with her tan jeans with a pendant on her neck and has tan hair.

"ok."sis said.

So i got out of bed and change my clothes and put on my dragon t shirt then found my red tights, and put on my finger less gloves they are red and black, then i put on my red top sneakers with white on the bottom while the black is on the tounge of the sneakers then put my black hair with a red streak in a ponytail then get my red sunglasses and put on my head phones they red too with a flower marking.

as i came down i saw daddy cooking he was cook fish,rice and eggs. "good morning girls.",i heard my dad say we sat down at the table and said grace then dad was reading a newspaper so he said have you those weird electric outauge, that when we were done eating,"oh and by the way your friends called and ask for you to come quick." he said. "_uh-oh."_i thought.

"momo lets go and get your scooter."i told her and i was useing my skates (same color as shoes) we were going as fast as we can to reach the clubhouse so we use the secret alley passage into a clearing and there was a hut made out of wood.

"may!"i heard a voice say but didn't know where it comeing then i heard somebody say: "boo!" i scream so loud that somebody cover their ears. "hey stop it may!"the person said in anoyance but then i realize who that was "dai is that you?"i asked. his full name is Daichi Akiyama or just dai.

dai is 13 years old and i like him he a cool rock climber.

he has brown eyes he is 5'5 inches tall wear a brown shirt and blue jeans his hair is brown too with monkey bandana. "duh its me." he said still anoyed. where are the others?

"oh at the hut, we called you because there a unknown package so we all headed for the hut," dai said. "hey what took you so long?"another voice said.d that is makoto kanemoto he the same the same age like me his nickname is mako he is wearing a hoodie that has a vortex symbol. his eyes are dark purple and his hair is black with purple shoes he is 4'6 inches he is african(also he is a hacker.). "oh hey mako."i said "oh hey."mako said.

"hey wimp!"a voice said i groaned at this. that my bff/ nemesise mareko azuma she has sea blue hair and eyes that's the same color with that waves shirt, blue jeans plus nikes that are new come inside wimp(her nick name is reko so don't ask)" for the last time i'm not a wimp!" i said mad.

"may!"a litlle girl voice said.,that was airi juba she was 8 years old like my sister she was wearing a red hat with orange tint in it she was wearing a dress like all the time and had boots on(also red) and had a redest orangest hairpin that was a phoenix she is a cousin of noboyuki kuramoto we call him yuki,he has ice blue hair which is awesome he wear glasses he has blue jeans and grey v-neck shirt with ice blue eyes and a blue jacket with the snowflake on it. "just in time may."said yuki/airi.

there was ryoichi nakada or just ichi hey may good to see you,said ichi. he have dark brown eyes and have green hair 4'3 inches wear green short and have a green shirt with leaf it he plays for hillwood wolves which is cool. "hiya ichi."sup may",ichi said. "what about the mystrous package?"i asked. "well we waited till you two get here."mako said. "ok lets open the package."i said.

ok so we open this box then we found this mystrous watch each one was the same color as the clothes. "what are these watches?!"reko asked., but then they glowed and a portal opened we all screamed while falling.

* * *

**HEY GUYS THE STORY CONTINUES. YEAH RIGHT-MAY SORRY-ME NOPE-MAY DESTROYS LAPTOP.**


	3. they meet their digimon

hey guys it's me i'm going to resume on this story right now so enjoy-me

* * *

momo p.o.v

we were falling when the unexpected happened so someone said: get off of me!

i woke up at the sound of that i'm sorry but when i looked up and screamed (in a excited way.)

pegasus which


End file.
